Not Quite Perfect
by SinDoll
Summary: Cedric/Hermione. Neither of them are perfect, but maybe they don't need to be. A single moment in the lives of "two imperfect fools".


**Title: Not Quite Perfect...**

**Original Inspiration:** The Reason by Hoobstank ["_I'm not a perfect person..."_] (it skewed slightly as it went along)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or the song.

_

* * *

_

"Hermione..." His words trailed off as he realised she had been crying and sat down next to where she was slumped against the wall her face said that expression said that she needed to get something out of her system before she would let him talk so he sat and waited.

It didn't take long,"I can't believe you risked your life like that in the graveyard... You could have been killed! I understand you didn't go there on purpose but why, oh why didn't you come back when you were behind the tombstone... you'd almost been killed once already... you could of come back for help or..." her voice cracked with emotions she was still trying to supress and she shifted her gaze to the ground in front of her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you by doing that... too start with, all I could think of was winning the cup so that you could be proud of me.... and then once I was there I couldn't leave... not without him, I knew it would break you if something happened to him." He took a breath to steady himself and found himself staring at the crown of her head as she still stared at the ground.

"Even though I could of done things differently., gone about the situation differently, ultimately I didn't and I can't change that now even if I wish I could just so that I wouldn't cause you any pain, but..." he trailed off and ruffled his hair.

"But you need to know I'm not perfect, even if everyone else thinks it, i'm just not and the only reason I ever try to be is for you, its always for you." Hermione glanced up at him from where her eyes has been focused firmly on the floor.

"I want to protect you from everything, to protect you from the death and destruction that seems to follow you and your friends and i've been trying and even though it hasn't been working and I doubt it will work i'm going to keep trying. I may not be perfect... but for you, i'll try..." Cedric trailed off again, looking at the witch next to him with eyes that flashed apologies and love and apprehension and conviction and all other manner of emotions she was scared to see there.

She bit her lip and attempted to summon her voice, "Don't."

"What?" Cedric asked as confusion spread across his face.

"Don't try."

"Oh..." he said his voice dimming, "If thats what you want then."

"It is." she said firmly. This time, he only nodded and turned away, his shoulders slumping as he walked.

Hermione jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm, turning him aroud to face her. "What I mean is, don't try to be perfect. Not for me not for anyone. I only want you to be you, it's all i've ever wanted. I'm upset because you almost got killed and you still stuck around, but i'm also thankful you did..." she went quiet again, but stared into his eyes. "I'm glad you stuck around to save Harry, but i'm so guilty for feeling that, i'm angry at myself, for not knowing if I could have looked at either of you the same way if the other hadn't made it back... I'm not perfect either Cedric, no matter how much I try. And do you want to know the funny thing ? I try for you, just like you try for me. I try for you, because I don't want you to be sorry that you're dating me, because I love you so much that i'm afraid to hurt you with my imperfection." she laughed self-depreceatingly at the end of what she said.

"So here we are..." he said.

"So here we are..." she repeated.

"Two imperfect fools..." he said smiling

"Perfectly in love with each other..." she laughed grinning

"And Trying to be perfect..."

"In an imperfect world..."

"And failing..."

"But loving each other none the less."

They stared at each other before bursting into laughter, holding onto each other for was a good two minutes before either got themselves under control and when they did, Cedric merely drew her closer and tucked her under his chin.

"I love you, you know." he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, although i'm still angry at you." she whispered back.

He just smiled, "I can live with that."

"You know, our situations not quite perfect, but neither are we..." she said, dislodging herself from him somewhat and pulling his face towards hers.

"I think I can live with that too." he murmured against her lips. "I think I could live with that for that fact for the rest of our live's if it came to it."

* * *

AN: I LOVE Cedric/Hermione pairing and i hope i did it some justice. As usual, i've done my best to ensure that everything spelt correctly and grammar used in the appropriate places, if i have missed something don't hesitate to tell me and i shall do my best to fix it. (keeping in mind i use Australian spelling). Hope you enjoyed and i would love to hear feedback.


End file.
